


Marriage

by secondalto



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small tiff between Buffy and Giles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Table[ here](http://secondalto.livejournal.com/29868.html#cutid1).

"Let's get married."  
   
"What?"  
   
"You heard me. Let's get married."  
   
"What brought this up?"  
   
"I was just thinking about our future."  
   
"And that led to wanting to get married."  
   
"It makes sense."  
   
"How's that?"  
   
"Oh come on, please. We've been dating for over two years now, sleeping together for one, I practically live here anyway, all of our friends and family are happy for us, mostly. I want a committed relationship. I want a family, kids, house, white picket fence, the whole nine yards. And I want it soon. I'm not getting any younger."  
   
"But traditionally…."  
   
"Don't start with me about tradition. Since when has anything we've ever done been traditional. I've never followed traditional training, or any rules given to me by so called traditionalists. You've never followed traditional teachings. You were always looking for something new, never been done before to make me a better fighter. And it worked.  We are two very non-traditional people. We've made it a tradition to be non-traditional. So I say it again, Giles, let's get married."  
   
"Fine, but can we at least pretend that I got down on one knee and proposed properly?"  
   
"I don't think your knees could take the strain."  
   
"Buffy….."  
   
"Yeah, whatever."  
   
"Thank you."  
   
"So when, where and how?"


End file.
